Blinded
by pippy32388
Summary: Gohan has been blinded by Cell! Six years after this happens, Gohan decides to go to highschool. Fortunately he found a way to 'see' again, but runs into trouble! Will Videl find out Gohan is blind? PLease read this story to find out!
1. Blinded

Hi, it's pippy again. I decided to write another fanfic, as you can probably tell =). Don't worry for all of those who are reading any of my other ones, because I wont abandon them. I hope you enjoy my new story!!  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DBZ, although I would like to =)  
  
Mashed Potato Master- sry if I got ideas from you, I am giving you lots of credit for inspiring me to write this story ^_^. Any one who reads this story should read hers, b/c it is really really good!!  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
It has been a few weeks since the cell games. Goku, unfortunately died, leaving his son Gohan to take care of his wife chichi. Gohan was currently in the hospital, recovering from the fight with cell.  
  
"Gohan, can you see me", a doctor asked, staring at a young boy who appeared no older than eleven. The doctor had no idea what beat this little kid up so bad.  
  
"I can't see you" Gohan sighed frustrated. It has been three weeks since the Cell games, and Cell has taken his sight from him. At the end of the battle, Cell managed to scratch Gohan's clear blue eyes, ruining them past repair. "All I can see is darkness, are you sure you can't heal my eyes"?  
  
"I'm very sorry, Son Gohan, but there is nothing that I can do", the doctor turned around promptly, leaving Gohan alone in the room.  
  
I guess I deserve this, Gohan thought to himself. I guess Kami is punishing me for killing my own dad. Gohan started to cry at the thought of the Cell games when he felt Dende's ki appear in the room with him.  
  
"It is not your fault that your dad died", Dende said, trying to comfort his friend, who once saved his life. "There is nothing you could of done to prevent his unfortunate demise". Dende stared intensely at Gohan, studying his morose face. It has been three weeks already, and he was still blaming himself for his dad's death.  
  
"It is my fault Dende", Gohan exclaimed angrily, "If I wasn't so cocky, and killed Cell when my dad told me to, he would still be alive." Gohan started to sob again, he felt all alone in infinite darkness. He felt like he deserved to die instead of his dad. At least he was being punished for his sin. Before Gohan could wallow in his misery he felt a hard slap. It turns out Vegeta entered his room, without the young semi-saiyan realizing.  
  
"You are not worthless and it is not your fault", Vegeta growled at the small boy that sat in front of him. "You better perk yourself up, because I am not losing my new sparring partner".  
  
"Vegeta, how can I spar. Don't you know I am completely blind?" Gohan muttered under his breath.  
  
"Well, we will have to find a way around that, wont we", the older saiyan said, with a hint of sincerity in his voice. Gohan was beyond bewilderment. When did Vegeta care for him so much?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A few weeks later Gohan had been released from the hospital. When he finally arrived home, his mother Chichi had some very important news for him.  
  
"Gohan, baby, I'm pregnant", Chichi said to her now blind son.  
  
"What!!!", Gohan yelled. He was going to become a brother.  
  
For the next few months, Chichi got bigger and bigger. Meanwhile Gohan started to revert back to his old self. After a few days after being released, he found a way to 'see' again. With the help of Bulma and Vegeta he was able to see. Vegeta helped him find a way to project his ki, to see where objects were, and Bulma made a special pair of glasses, that enhanced the color of the things his ki saw. For the first time in months Gohan was truly happy. A few weeks after this invention, Gohan was also an older brother. Son Goten was born.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
6 years later.  
  
"Gohan get ready for your first day of school", Chichi yelled up the stairs. Gohan had recently turned 17, and his mom decided it was time for him to go to school, and meet other kids his own age. Gohan, using his ki, was now able to 'see', and it was like he wasn't even blind. The only difference now, was that he was unable to see anything that was flat. But with the help of Bulma, he was able to read with a special pen that made the words appear 3-dimensional to him so he was able to read books and things.  
  
"Gohan, hurry up and get ready for school. You know we can't eat until you come down", Goten whined at his older brother. Gohan rolled out of bed, and patted his little brother on the head.  
  
"I'm up, happy. I'll be down in a couple minutes squirt", Gohan then got up and started to change into the clothes his mom laid out for him. After he got dressed, in a pair of red pants, a white long sleeve shirt and a black vest, Gohan went downstairs to eat his breakfast, and then go off to school.  
  
"Good morning, mom", Gohan said while sitting down, then promptly started to gobble up all the food on the table. Chichi stared bemused at her oldest son, while he scarfed down all the food she cooked for him. It was hard for her to realize he was blind.  
  
"Gohan, you have to get to school. Here is a note for you, so you will be able to use your reading pen and wear your sunglasses", Chichi said, handing him a small white envelope. "Oh, and I didn't tell the school you are blind, I was sure you didn't want me to"  
  
"Thanks mom", Gohan said grabbing his bag and the note. "I'm leaving now, bye mom, bye Goten". Gohan left the house and started to fly to school.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gohan landed about then minutes away from the school. He did not want to show off his powers to anyone, they might think he was a freak. Gohan walked to school and soon he reached a huge building, with what appeared to be an orange star in the front. Gohan walked in, and started to look for the principals office, to find out what class he is in. The only problem was that he could not read the painted on letters on the doors. Before Gohan could ask for help he walked straight into a girl, with black pigtails.  
  
"Watch were you're going", the girl yelped. The girl turned around to see who it was, and then realized it was a new student. "I'm sorry for yelling at you", the girl said sincerely to Gohan, "by the way I am Satan Videl".  
  
"Hi, I'm Gohan", Gohan answered. Videl looked at Gohan weirdly. Usually people gushed over her when they found out who her father was. While Videl was deep in thought, Gohan interupted her. "By any chance, do you know where the principals office is", Gohan asked Videl. Videl sweatdropped, and turned around.  
  
"Umm, Gohan the principals office is right behind you", Videl said, wondering if he couldn't read or something.  
  
"Oh, thank you", Gohan said, feeling a pink blush rise up his cheeks. "I have a little reading problem", he said to Videl. Videl decided to walk with Gohan into the principals office, curious what his problem was.  
  
"Hello Videl", the office secretary asked, "are you Son Gohan", the secretary asked, looking at Gohan.  
  
"Yeah", Gohan said, scratching behind his head, like Goku always does.  
  
"Alright, the principal will see you then to give you your schedule", the secretary said, pointing to the principals door. Gohan thanked her, and entered the principal's office.  
  
"HI, you must be Son Gohan", the principal said, looking at Gohan's face with bewilderment. "You must take off those sunglasses, they are not allowed in school", the principal said again. Before he could tell Gohan again, Gohan gave him the envelope Chichi gave him earlier that morning.  
  
The principal quickly read the letter, and then opened his mouth. "You can use the reading pen, Son Gohan, but the sun-glasses are still against the school rules. I don't see why you need them, just because you have a slight reading problem."  
  
"Mr. Principle", Gohan started to say, "I am not taking off the sunglasses, and I have a good reason". The principal looked at Gohan in confusion. Gohan happened to score perfect grades on all of his entrance exams, and he did not think that Gohan would be a troublemaker.  
  
"You must take them off, unless you want me to call your mom', the principal said firmly to Gohan. Reluctantly, Gohan took off the sunglasses, and opened his eyes. The principal let out a small gasp. "You're blind", the principal whispered. He had no idea, especially since he seemed to look straight at him. He also noticed the horrible scratch marks in his black eyes. When cell scratched at Gohan's eyes, years earlier, it left a thin scar over each pupil.  
  
"Now may I wear the sunglasses", Gohan nearly whined at the principal.  
  
"Yes, you can", the principal said, wondering why no one told him that the new student was blind. The principal gave Gohan his schedule, wondering how he would read it, and then told him to follow Videl, because she was in all of his classes. Gohan thanked the principal, then left his office.  
  
"Umm, Videl, the principal told me to ask you to take me to all of my classes, seeing as we are in the same ones" Gohan asked the girl politely. The girl grumbled under her breath before she said all right.  
  
Together the two of them walked to their first class, while Videl checked out the new student. "You know you aren't supposed to wear sunglasses in school", Videl told Gohan.  
  
"I am allowed to, due to special circumstances", Gohan answered briefly, while continuing to walk behind Videl. After a few seconds, they arrived to the first classroom. Gohan took a mental note where it was, so he would know how to get here again. Videl walked into the room and sat down next two blonde people, one male one female.  
  
"Hello class, we have a new student today", Mr. Aoi said to the class. "His name is Son Gohan, and please be kind to him, seeing as it is his first day."  
  
Gohan walked into the room slowly, and looked around him. He could sense about twenty-five other people in the room with him. "Hi I'm Gohan", Gohan stated, while a few people snickered.  
  
"Umm, Gohan, since you are new I am not going to reprimand you, but you are not allowed to wear sunglasses in school", Mr. Aoi said to Gohan. Gohan turned around to face Mr. Aoi.  
  
"The principal said I could", Gohan said, a little pissed off that everyone was yelling at him for wearing the sunglasses. It wasn't like they were hurting anyone.  
  
"Do you have a note form the principal?" Mr. Aoi snickered. He thought that Gohan was being a wise- ass. Promptly, he grabbed off Gohan's sunglasses, and then let out a small gasp. Videl, who heard this, was starting to wonder what Gohan was hiding beneath the shades. Mr. Aoi gave back Gohan's glasses immediately, and apologized to him. The whole class looked at him in bewilderment, knowing that Mr. Aoi usually would never allow someone to break the rules. Mr. Aoi told Gohan to find a seat, and with a smirk Gohan walked up the stairs, looking around him, when he heard one of the blond people sitting next to Videl call him to sit next to her. Gohan smirked again and went to sit next to the blonde girl.  
  
"HI, I'm Erasa", the blond girl said happily, "and this is Sharpner and Videl". The girl pointed to the two people ho sat next to her. Gohan nodded to the girl, and then sat down and got ready for his first class.  
  
At the beginning of the class, Gohan realized he was going to have to take notes, and took out the pen that Bulma had created for him. Videl noticed the weird pen, and at the end it had what appeared to be a magnifying glass. She shook her head, wondering why he needed such a weird device.  
  
Near the end of the class, they were allowed to talk, and Gohan started to get a lot of questions asked to him./  
  
"So where are you form", Erasa asked Gohan.  
  
"I'm from the 439 mountain area", Gohan answered, and then heard Videl scream.  
  
"That is almost 500 miles away!!", Videl yelled causing the class to look at her. Realizing this she calmed down. "How to you get to school and back", she asked in a quieter tone.  
  
"Well", Gohan started not knowing what to say, "My mom drives me to and from school, she is really obsessed with getting me a good education"" Gohan scratched the back of his head again, and blushed sheepishly. Videl knew Gohan was hiding something, and she was going to figure out what it was.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The first few periods of the day passed, rather uneventfully. Gohan got yelled at because of his sunglasses, and because he fell asleep twice in class. Gohan didn't want to Tele them that he learned all of this stuff when he was only six years old. Then people would think he was a real geek. Finally it came time for lunch, and Videl guided him to the lunchroom, realizing that he never seemed to look straight ahead of him when he walked.  
  
Gohan finally arrived at the lunchroom, and sat at a table with Videl, Erasa and Sharpner. Gohan started to rummage through his bag, for the capsule that kept his lunch, and then he groaned. He didn't realize that there were two capsules in his bag, and he wasn't sure which one held his lunch, and which one held his gym clothes.  
  
"Umm, Videl, would you mind reading the nubers on this cpasule", Gohan asked quietly.  
  
"Can't you read it yourslef", Videl asked, looking at Gohan as if he was dumb.  
  
:I have a slight vision problem', Gohan answered feeling a blush rising on his cheeks. Videl was currently blushing too, she hadn't realized that Gohan was vision impaired, although there were all of the signs. Apologetically, Videl took the capsules from Gohan and then thought of something.  
  
"Umm, Gohan, what do you need a capsule for anyway", Videl asked him sincerely.  
  
"My lunch is in one of them", Gohan ansered.  
  
"Wait, aren't you not supposed to put lunch in a capsule, and the new lunch capsules, are not out on the market for another few weeks", Videl said. She happened to keep up with the new capsules that were being invented.  
  
"I know, Videl", Gohan said, " but I have a lunch capsule, my mom managed to get one before they came out on the market", Gohan answered. "Now can you please read the capsules?"  
  
Videl read the two capsules, and gave Gohan the one he wanted. He de- capsulized it, and a huge feast was on the table in front of him.  
  
"Wow, can you really eat all of that food", Erasa asked wide mouthed. There was enough food in front of her to feed a small army!!  
  
"Yup", Gohan answered, before shoveling the food in his mouth. Videl, Sharpner, and Erasa stared in amazement as Gohan ate all that food in less than 10 minutes. Soon the lunch period ended, and it was time for the last period of the day, gym.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gohan changed into a long sleeved gi, and waited in the gym for everyone else. When everyone finally arrived, the gym teacher spoke up.  
  
"Good afternoon class", the gym teacher said, "Today we will be playing a game of dodge ball". Most of the class groaned, but they still split up into two teams, and got ready to play the game. "When I blow the whistle it is time to start, ready set *whoot*", the gym teacher blew her whistle, and balls started to fly everywhere. Gohan tried to dodge all of the balls, but was also trying not to show off his speed. If he did the class might think he was a freak. Finally there were only 3 players left. Videl and Gohan were on one side of the gym, and Sharpner on the other.  
  
"You're going down", Videl growled competitively. She didn't like to lose very much, especially to an over muscled bimbo.  
  
"Yeah right", Sharpner snorted back, and then let go a barrage of balls straight at Gohan. Gohan 'seeing' the balls started to dodge them, but one of them managed to knock of his sunglasses, right in front of Videl. The bell rang, signaling the end of gym, as well as the end of the day. Everyone rushed out of the gym, leaving Videl and Gohan alone. Videl looked over to Gohan, who was hastily trying to put on his sunglasses, but not quick enough. Videl looked straight at Gohan, and realized that his eyes looked vacant, and there were two thin lines over each pupil.  
  
"Gohan, what is wrong with your eyes", Videl gasped.  
  
"Nothing really", Gohan said, trying to conceal the fact that he was blind.  
  
"Don't lie to me, Gohan", Videl said in a deadly voice. Unfortunately for Gohan, he was a horrible liar.  
  
"I have a small vision problem", Gohan said slowly, trying to think up of something good. "I have really bad astigmatism", Gohan blurted saying the first thing that came to mind. Luckily for him Videl bought it, and thought that the light must of distorted Gohan's eyes. Still Videl was going to find out Gohan's secret.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
So what did you all think so far? In the next chapter, Gohan and Videl are going to fight a bit more, lol. And for all you people, yes eventually I am going to have saiyaman in this story, and it is a Gohan/Videl story too.  
  
Also do you think I should have mirai trunks in her?? Please tell me if you think I should.  
  
As always PLEASE REVIEW !!! The more reviews the quicker I update =)  
  
\/ \/ \/  
  
\/ \/  
  
\/  
  
R E V I E W  
  
P L E A S E  
  
! 


	2. Discovery

A/N: thank you to everyone who reviewed, I feel so incredibly loved. I have never got that many reviews on a single chapter, thanks a lot =)  
  
Disclaimer: I do Not own dbz, and I highly doubt I can buy it with 20 dollars...  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
"BIG BROTHER BIG BROTHER, WAKIE WAKIE OR YOU'LL GET NO BREAKFAST!!!!!", Goten yelled into his older brothers ears, very loudly. Without any notice, Goten was swept of his feet, and thrown into the hallway, by a very pissed off Gohan.  
  
"I'm up, are you happy?", Gohan yelled sarcastically before slamming his door in the poor chibi's face. Gohan hastily got dressed, knowing that if he didn't hurry, Goten would eat all the food... again. After about thirty seconds, Gohan was sprinting down the stairs, ready to eat.  
  
When Gohan got downstairs, he stopped short. Goten was at the table, and there was no food. "MOM", Gohan yelled, "WHERE IS MY BREAKFAST!"  
  
"Sorry, sweetie", Chichi replied, "Goten already ate it, but I'll pack you an extra big lunch, so don't worry, and you have to go to school".  
  
Gohan gave Goten a very pissed off look, and got ready to go to school. "Bye mom", Gohan yelled, about to fly off to school, but before he could leave he was stopped by Chichi.  
  
"Hunny, make sure you don't fly into anything, today", Chichi told her son, with a slightly worried glance. Ever since he had been blind, his ki could sometimes miss things of very low energy.  
  
"I will, mom", Gohan said sighing heavily, before leaving on his way to school.  
  
About twenty minutes later, Gohan was in front of Orange Star High School, ready for another day of school. Secretly he was hoping that Videl would not come today, since he thought she was onto his little secret. Well, at least one of them anyway.  
  
Gohan walked into his high school, carefully making sure that he didn't accidentally walk into someone. Unfortunately, he was so busy making sure he didn't bump into someone, that he ran straight into Videl.  
  
"I'm sorry", Gohan blurted out, offering a hand to help up Videl, who was sprawled on the floor.  
  
"It's fine", Videl replied slowly, with a hint of anger and surprise in her voice. When she walked into Gohan, it felt like she walked into a brick wall! Videl hastily got up, when she heard the bell ring. "Great now we are late to class", Videl grumbled, and then looked up, realizing she was all alone in the hallway. I'll find out your secrets, I will, Videl quietly mumbled to herself while walking quickly to her classroom.  
  
"Sorry I'm late, Mr. Aoi", Videl panted when she got to the classroom, noticing that Gohan was already sitting at his desk, nonchalantly playing with a small orange pencil. Videl ran up the steps, and slid into her seat next to her loud-mouthed friend Erasa.  
  
"So Videl, what's going on between you and Gohan", Erasa teased, seeing that her friend started to turn pink whenever Gohan's name was mentioned. Gohan looked over at Videl and Erasa, hearing his name in the conversation.  
  
"What, what do you mean", Videl blushed. "I could never like a wimp like him! What would my father say?" Videl blurted out, a bit too loud. Snap! Videl then turned to see Gohan holding a very crushed pencil in his hands. But before Videl could question him Gohan started to speak.  
  
"Ummm, Videl, I know I shouldn't be eavesdropping, but who is your father", Gohan asked Videl.  
  
Suddenly Erasa got up and shouted, "Are you kidding me? Videl's father is like, the strongest man in the world. He also like beat Cell!"  
  
"Oh, so her dad would be...?" Gohan re-asked, while most of the class looked at him like he was an alien. Nearly everyone knew who Hercule Satan was, especially considering the town was named for him!  
  
Videl could stand it no more and blurted out, "My dad is the Hercule Satan, you idiot. What have you been doing, living under a rock? Didn't you watch the Cell games on television?".  
  
Gohan was about to make up an answer, when the teacher saved him. "Class, today we have a great surprise for you all", the teacher said excitedly, "Hercule Satan has agreed to do a presentation for this class only". The teacher looked like he would float away with happiness. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and someone ran in.  
  
"Yeah, it's the great Hercule", a man with a large brown afro said, while the whole class, except for Gohan and Videl cheered. Gohan immediately recognized this person's ki. Even though he could not see him, he knew it was that idiot at the Cell games, who kept hiding from Cell, after Cell knocked him out of the ring.  
  
"This, is your dad?!", Gohan whispered sarcastically to Videl. He knew someone took credit for beating Cell, but it was amazing how these people would actually believe him! ~  
  
"Umm, yeah", Videl said, shrinking back into her seat, hunched over, trying to hide. She hated it when her father acted like such a big shot. All he really ever did anymore was go out and get drunk with some girl. Gohan realized Videl was trying to hide herself, when suddenly her dad came over to them. Gohan looked up and saw a huge blob using his ki-vision, and was barely ably to make out his features.  
  
"Hi, sweet pea", Hercule said to his daughter, while some of the class, namely Sharpner, started to laugh. Tough Videl was called sweet pea?  
  
"Hi dad", Videl said meekly, and was glad when her dad walked down the stairs, to lecture her class. After thirty minutes of cheering and behaving like a total idiot, Hercule decided to take everyone down to the gym, to learn martial arts.  
  
Gohan and Videl's class, got up happily, walked out the door and towards the gym. It wasn't every day that you saw the world champion show you and even teach you martial arts. It was like a dream come true (A/N... gag)  
  
Videl and Gohan lagged behind the rest of the class. Gohan decided this was a good time to talk to Videl. "So, Videl", Gohan started, "does your dad always act like that?" Videl glared at Gohan, but slowly nodded her head yes, and then walked up to the rest of the class.  
  
What is up with him? , Videl thought to herself. Usually Gohan was quiet, but he was the only one in the class who didn't go gaga eyed over Hercule. He also even asked about his behavior, which most people loved about him. After walking for what seemed like an eternity, Videl's class finally reached the gymnasium.  
  
"Alright, kids", Hercule said in his loud echoing voice, "I am going to teach you martial arts, if you've learned them before, please go on the right side of the gym. Everyone else please go to th left side". Videl scurried over to the right side of the gym, and realized that Gohan was following her.  
  
"Ummm, Gohan. My dad said that if you aren't trained in martial arts go to the left side of the gym", Videl said.  
  
"Yeah, I know", Gohan replied, giving her the infamous son grin.  
  
Videl looked at Gohan weirdly, he didn't look like he trained in any form of fighting. Videl was going to speak up again, when her dad came right up to Gohan.  
  
"Kid, what are you doing on this side of the gym?", Hercule said, opening his big mouth, " You shouldn't try to fight on this side, you might get yourself hurt". Hercule would have belittled Gohan more, when Gohan spoke up.  
  
"I can fight, you know", Gohan said in a cold voice. Videl looked at Gohan startled, she had never seen him get mad before. Gohan then realized what he just said. Damn it, he thought to himself, I'm not going to be able to hide my strength, if he keeps provoking me. Stupid saiyajin side...  
  
"Sure you can, kid", Hercule said haphazardly, " And what is up with those stupid sunglasses?". Gohan had just about enough of this guy. He was really starting to get on his nerves. Without any warning, Hercule reached out for Gohan's sunglasses, but Gohan was able to, quite easily, dodge out of the way. Videl saw what Gohan had just done, and started to think he really could do martial arts. She had seen how fast he could be, and it looked like he wasn't even trying. The rest of the class also was looking at Gohan weirdly.  
  
Hercule looked at Gohan oddly, and was thinking that this kid looked familiar. Hmmm, where have I seen him from, Hercule thought to himself, but was unable to come up with an answer. Hercule shook his head, and then started to teach the class martial arts.  
  
The class went fairly well, with minor incidents. A couple of kids where knocked out, and one kid got a split lip, but that was all. It was finally the last ten minutes before the class ended.  
  
"Hey Gohan", Videl asked, realizing how skilled Gohan was at martial arts. He wasn't bluffing when he said he knew how to fight. She thought that he might be worthy of a match with her. "Would you like to spar?"  
  
Gohan was going to decline, when he saw that a couple kids were giving him quizzical looks. They all thought that he was too weak to fight with the champs daughter. Letting his saiyajin pride overtake him, Gohan haughtily replied, "Sure Videl."  
  
Gohan watched Videl step into a makeshift ring on the ground, and he followed her in. using his ki, he made a small barrier around the ring, so he would not accidentally walk out of bounds. Gohan got to his starting position, and waited for Videl to get to hers. Videl started to analyze Gohan, and then without warning attacker him. She charged headfirst at Gohan. Everyone started to cheer on Videl, but Gohan easily sidestepped the attack.  
  
The 'battle' went on like this for several more minutes. Videl was getting very pissed off, while Gohan was trying not to accidentally hurt her. Finally the bell rang, signaling it was time for lunch. Gohan and Videl, though, ignored the bell and continued on with the battle.  
  
Gohan was going to forfeit, realizing that this little spar was cutting into his precious eating time. By now his stomach was grumbling loudly, wanting to be fed. Gohan turned around and was about to tell this to Videl, when she swiped of his sunglasses. His sunglasses skidded on the ground with a loud noise. Gohan hastily shut his eyes, wondering what to do now?  
  
Gohan was able to project his ki, but needed to open his eyes to be able to ' see' the shapes of the objects. Videl looked at Gohan, who was just standing there with his eyes shut tightly. She then watched Gohan, quickly open his eyes, and move his head around. It appeared to her that he was searching for something. Videl suddenly realized what he was searching for, and dove for the sunglasses.  
  
Videl's hand grasped tightly around her prize, and then she realized that Gohan walked straight up to her. "I want back my sunglasses", Gohan growled menacingly at Videl. Videl had never seen this side of Gohan before, and decided to force Gohan to open his eyes up.  
  
"Fine, I'll give you back your sunglasses back, if you open your eyes for me", Videl stated smartly. Videl was slightly smirking, and wanted to know why Gohan wouldn't open his eyes.  
  
Grumbling, Gohan slowly opened his eyes, and soon they were completely open. Videl stared into them for a second, mesmerized by the deep dark color, when she saw the two scratches over his pupils. "Oh my god", Videl whispered, mostly to herself, " you are blind".  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I am going to update again soon, because I left it at a cliffie... yay! Also thank you to redcat08 who helped me proof read.. everyone should applaud her * clap* *clap* *clap*  
  
Thank you again to all of those who reviewed!! Also please review again, and if you submit ideas of what you want to happen, I might use the idea. Thanks again for all the reviews!!  
  
R  
  
RE  
  
REV  
  
REVI  
  
REVIE  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!... Thanks a lot! 


	3. Revelations

A/N WOW!! I have never gotten so many reviews, I feel so incredibly loved  
^_^. Anyway, this is chapter 3  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I am a couple million dollars too poor to buy  
dragonball z, so needless to say I do not own it. *sob * * sob*  
Blinded Chapter 3  
"G-Gohan, you're blind" Videl gasped, staring into Gohan's unseeing  
eyes. Videl couldn't realize that she had not noticed this before. When she  
thought about it, there were many times when Gohan seemed to look at you,  
but not look straight at you.  
Gohan was getting really pissed off. He did not want his secret  
revealed, and now Videl would probably blab it to the whole school. Gohan  
quickly swiped out his left hand, and grabbed the sunglasses in Videl's  
hand. Videl let out a startled eep, as he grabbed back his glasses.  
"Hey", Videl said angrily, realizing that he knew exactly where his  
sunglasses were, "You are going to start explaining why you don't need a  
cane or eye dog to tell where you are going". Gohan seemed to stare at  
Videl angrily, and then turned around and left the gym.  
Damn, Gohan thought to himself as he left the gym. Why on earth did  
she have to find out my secret so soon, Gohan thought, and on top of that I  
acted like a total jerk, and left while she was mid-sentence. Gohan decided  
it would be best for him to leave the school for the day, so Gohan walked  
out of the front doors, and went to an alleyway to call for nimbus to take  
him home.  
~ Three hours later ~  
Videl was on her way home, after spending a long day in school  
thinking about Gohan. How could he know where he was if he is unable to  
see, Videl kept thinking to herself. She had no doubts that he was blind.  
Just by staring into his eyes you could tell. They were cold and empty,  
lacking of emotion. Videl shuttered at those eyes, and the thin line that  
ran through each of them.  
Gohan has now been home for hours, contemplating what he would tell  
Videl tomorrow at school. He had already told his mom, who flipped, which  
is why he was hiding in his room. He certainly couldn't tell Videl that  
Cell blinded him, and that he could see through his ki. Most people, due to  
that idiot Hercule, thought that ki was some special trick. After many  
thought Gohan decided to tell her he was partially blind. Gohan then got up  
to walk downstairs. It was time for dinner, and to face his mother  
(sweatdrop).  
"Hi mom", Gohan said gloomily when he sat down for dinner. He could  
smell all of the delicious food that his mother cooked when BANG Gohan was  
hit on the head by Chichi's frying pan. "Hey what was that for", Gohan  
yelled indignantly at his mom, who just glared angrily at him. Goten looked  
at both of them confused.  
"How am I ever going to get grandchildren, if you keep scaring away  
all the females you know", Chichi yelled at her son. Goten continued to  
look confused at what was going on, wondering why he couldn't eat yet.  
(poor Goten)  
"I'm sorry mom, I'll apologize to her tomorrow", Gohan said, and his  
mom beamed at this thought. She allowed Gohan and Goten to eat but not  
before she started humming something about grandchildren.  
The following morning:  
"BIGBROTHERBIGBROTHERWAKEUPWAKEUP!", Goten yelled loudly in Gohan's  
sensitive saiyan ears.  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHH , WHY DID YOU DO THAT", Gohan screamed, clutching  
his poor ears.  
"I'm sorry, but you'll be late for school", Goten said  
apologetically, giving Gohan huge puppy dog eyes, so he wouldn't be mad.  
Gohan sighed, staring into his brother's innocent looking eyes.  
"fine, squirt", Gohan said, and got ready to go to school, wondering  
what the day would bring him. He already knew that he was going to have to  
confront Videl, so he slowly got ready, while thinking about what to say.  
About twenty minutes later, Gohan was back in school, panting loudly.  
He just flew top speed from his house to the school, because he had to eat  
breakfast, and then when he realized the time, he only had five minutes to  
get to school. Gohan really hoped that all the poor birds he accidentally  
flew into where all right.  
"Well", Gohan's teacher started to say when Gohan entered the  
classroom, "I'm glad to see that you made it on time". Gohan felt the blush  
creeping up his neck, and carefully made his way up to his seat, realizing  
he did not feel Videl's ki, like he usually did. Gohan sat down carefully  
in his chair, and started to listen to the exceedingly boring lecture.  
The bell finally rang, and it was time for lunch. Gohan happily got  
up, ready to eat to his hearts content. But before Gohan could exit the  
room, he felt someone's ki coming towards him, fast. Gohan quickly turned  
around to where he felt the ki and groaned inwardly. The ki belonged to  
none other than Videl. Gohan let out a melancholy sigh and sat down, before  
Videl told him to.  
Videl started to walk towards Gohan, ready to question him, about  
what she heard yesterday. But before she could open her mouth, Gohan spoke  
up.  
"So what took you so long", Gohan asked Videl, wondering where she  
had been for the first half of the day.  
"I was fighting some robbers", Videl said coolly, staring at the  
mysterious person who sat in front of her. She couldn't wait to find out  
what type of secrets he was hiding from her. "So, Son Gohan, you are going  
to explain to me about your eyes", Videl said suddenly, remembering what  
her true intention was.  
"Well, I thought that would be quite obvious", Gohan said with venom,  
he was rather pissed off about having to miss lunch for this little  
'interview'. "I am, quite obviously, blind".  
"But, if you're blind", Videl started still a bit confused, "Then how  
are you able to read, and get around without any help?"  
Gohan sighed, again. He seemed to be sighing a lot lately. This girl,  
Videl, was becoming a very big nuisance. All he wanted was to be left  
alone. He did not want to explain his past to him, because she would think  
he was a major freak. Gohan decided to tell her a slight lie. "Well Videl,  
I wasn't always blind", Gohan started, and "I have only been blind since I  
was eleven. I got into a fight with someone, and well you know the outcome.  
Gohan was starting to get a little teary around his eyes, not for the loss  
of his vision, but because of the death of his father. Whenever he thought  
about how he became blind, he can envision Cell killing his dad. And deep  
in his heart, he felt it was his entire fault.  
Videl saw that there were silvery tears threatening to burst out,  
seeing the few which trickled down his checks. Videl decided that she would  
find out his secrets soon enough, and that she shouldn't continue to push  
about it now. She, for some weird reason, could sense Gohan's anguish and  
pain. Quietly Videl told Gohan she was sorry and turned around and left the  
room, allowing Gohan to wallow in his misery by himself.  
End of chapter 3  
~ I am sorry that this chapter happens to be very short, but I am going to  
get the second part out soon. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but  
I've had school and work. As well as a lot of tests and homework. I promise  
you I will try to have the second part of this chapter out next week. Thank  
you so much to all the reviews, and I hope they will continue o come in.  
Thanks again and remember PLEASE REVIEW!!  
R  
^  
E  
^  
V  
^  
I  
^  
E  
^  
W  
^  
P  
^  
L  
^  
E  
^  
A  
^  
S  
^  
E  
^  
! 


	4. Uh Oh

A/N- sorry I haven't updated for a while, but I keep getting a lot of homework, and color guard takes up most of my free time. Anyway I am first going to answer a couple of questions that people have been asking.  
  
Reader: Gohan can't really see Goten's puppy dog eyes, but can sense it. Kinda like how you can tell when someone is staring at you.  
  
CW- Shenlon was not able to bring back his sight due to certain circumstances, which will come up later in the story.  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Gohan was still weeping silently in the classroom, after his confrontation with Videl. Gohan knew that Videl was only curious to why he was blind, but it still brought back painful memories of the cell games. Unknown to Gohan, though, was the fact a certain pig-tailed girl was spying outside of the door to the classroom.  
  
"I wonder what was so horrible to make him cry like that, I now feel really bad", Videl thought to herself silently. She knew something truly horrific had to happen, to make Gohan still be in so much pain after 7 years. Videl continued to watch Gohan for a few more minutes and then left to go to her next class.  
  
Gohan slowly got up, and wiped his cold tears off of his cheeks. He couldn't believe that he had acted that way in front of Videl. He truly thought he got over what Cell did, and thought the memories shouldn't make him so upset. He guessed he still felt the guilt about his killing his dad. He could still 'see' Cell beating the crap out of his dad, and then his dad's sacrifice, just because Gohan let his saiyajin pride take him over. Gohan got up, and located his sunglasses. He slowly put them on, hiding his scarred eyes. Gohan left the room, and started to head to his next period class, carelessly bumping into people along the way.  
  
Videl was sitting in her desk, contemplating over what had happened earlier. She decided to wait and see if Gohan showed up for class, and if he did she would have to apologize. She felt completely horrible about bringing up such undesired memories. She could only begin to imagine what had happened to make him so upset. Right before the bell rang, Videl saw Gohan clumsily navigating up the steps, and watched him slide gingerly into his seat.  
  
"I'm sorry", Videl said, with a hint of regret in her silvery voice. Gohan turned over and seemed to glare at Videl, even though he could no longer see.  
  
"It's not your fault", Gohan said in a monotone, completely without emotions, "It was not your fault for my mistakes. It was my own damn ego that got the better of me."  
  
Videl gasped at Gohan's outspoken statement. Gohan always seemed so cheerful and carefree at school. She was seeing a totally different side of Gohan, one in which almost no one ever even knew existed, and how was it his fault that his father was killed? Getting her head out of the clouds, Videl realized her teacher started to speak, and listened about the invention of the Capsule Corps Capsule.  
  
About 30 minutes later, the teacher finished talking, when someone came in to the class to speak with her. Videl then turned towards Gohan to apologize once again. But before she could open her mouth to speak, Gohan spoke, once more in his usually naïve, but cheerful tone, "I'm sorry for acting the way I did earlier", Gohan said, still feeling ashamed about his feelings. During the first thirty minutes of class, Gohan had thought over what had happened, and knew he should leave the past in the past. "But I feel a lot better now", Gohan added as an afterthought.  
  
Videl stared amazed at Gohan, he was crying an hour earlier, but now seemed fine. "That's alright, but I am also sorry." Videl replied, "It won't happen again". But, unknowns to Gohan, Videl thought to herself that she would one day know all of Son Gohan's secrets. Videl was going to open her mouth again, when the teacher came bursting threw the door.  
  
"I have great news", the teacher bubbled to the students, "tomorrow, we were invited to an overnight fieldtrip to Capsule Corp". The teacher continued to speak about transportation and permission slips, but Gohan was too busy to notice. 'Oh no', he inwardly groaned to himself, ' why would Bulma do this to me!'  
  
Videl stared over at Gohan, after she heard a slight groan. Why wouldn't Gohan want to visit Capsule Corp, Videl silently thought to herself. She knew this was a once in a lifetime experience. Even her dad, the great Hercule (a/n: gag, gag, gag), wasn't offered a tour of Capsule Corp. Videl turned to ask Gohan why he groaned, but was interrupted mid- thought.  
  
"Here, Videl", Erasa chirped, passing a stack of papers to Videl, "The teacher told us to get this signed, and that the bus leaves tomorrow at 8:00am promptly".  
  
"Thanks Erasa", Videl said while taking the papers and passing them on to Gohan. Gohan seemed not to realize there were papers on his desk. Sheepishly Videl remembered he was blind, even though the rest of the school didn't. Videl lightly tapped Gohan on the shoulder, who didn't notice her. She decided to tap harder, and finally at her strongest managed to knock Gohan at of his daze. Slowly Gohan turned his head towards Videl, and realized she was holding something out towards him. Using his ki- induced vision, he carefully took a sheet and passed him on. It was then that he realized he forgot his pen, which allowed him to read at home.  
  
"Videl, what is this paper for", Gohan whispered at Videl, wondering what was written on the paper. Being blind was really annoying at sometimes.  
  
"It's a permission slip to go on the trip", Videl whispered back, and watched as Gohan nodded his head. Gohan turned back to face the board, even though he couldn't see it.  
  
~ Later at Gohan's house  
  
"Mom, why do I have to go", Gohan whined relentlessly at his mother. He did not want to have to go to Bulma's house. He did not want all his friends to know he knew one of the richest people in the world, and he especially didn't want Bulma to slip any of his secrets out. After another fifteen minutes of meaningless complaints, Gohan finally gave in to Chi Chi's commands, and carefully went to his room to get ready for the next day.  
  
When Gohan entered his room, he decided he should pack some of his clothes. He knew that he had his own little wardrobe at Bulma's house, because he visited constantly, but didn't want his friends to know that. Carefully he went to his drawers, and pulled out a pair of jeans and a shirt that would conceal the bulk of his muscle. He also grabbed a pair of boxers, and his favorite gi, knowing that at night, Vegeta would make him spar. After carefully packing his clothes, and throwing in a toothbrush and comb, to attempt to manage his unruly hair, Gohan went to bed, waiting for the day that awaited him.  
  
~ The next morning  
  
"BIGBROTHERBIGBROTHERWAKEUPWAKEUP, YOUAREGOINGTOBE LATEFORSCHOOL", Goten yelled into Gohan's ears. (A/n- for those who don't speak Goten that says big brother big brother wake up wake up, you are going to be late for school ^_^)  
  
"I'm up!" Gohan yelled grumpily at the ki-form of his little bouncing brother. He would never understand how he had so much energy this early in the morning. Groaning Gohan turned towards the special clock Bulma made him, which projected ki out in shapes of numbers. He read the clock, and immediately bolted up. Gohan only had 10 minutes until it was time for his class to leave on the trip. Stumbling, Gohan threw on clothes and his trademark sunglasses grabbed his bag and permission slip and flew off towards school. About 7 minutes later Gohan arrived at Orange Star High School's roof, and quickly sprinted towards the buses, that were parked up front of the school.  
  
Gasping for breath Gohan got to the buses right before they got loaded. "Gohan, you're here", Videl said, with a bit of excitement in her voice. Now she would have a full weekend to try and find out more of Son Gohan's mysterious secrets. She watched as Gohan hastily gave the teacher his permission slip, and walked towards the buses. She also noticed that he was slightly hesitant to get on it, like something bad was going to happen if he did.  
  
Gohan started to carefully make his way up the steps, and then slowly projected his ki across the bus, to find an empty seat. He found one near the back of the bus, and carefully navigated himself for it, but when he reached it bumped into Videl, who also spotted the last remaining empty seta.  
  
"This is my seat", Videl yelled to Gohan loudly, she hated having to share bus seats. Gohan was about to turn around and try to see if he could find another seat when his hand was pulled back towards the seat. Videl thought, spontaneously, that if she sat with Gohan she might find out one of his many secrets. Grumpily Gohan slid into the seat, and sat down awaiting the long bus ride to Capsule Corp.  
  
After about a two-hour bus ride, the school bus of kids arrived at the front of the Capsule Corp Building. Gohan carefully suppressed his ki as much as possible, knowing that he would need to be careful of where he walked. Even without his ki he could sense things around him, but was unable to see any shapes. Gohan followed Videl off of the bus, trying to stay close to her. He knew that as long as he stayed near one person, he could sense where that person was going and follow.  
  
"Hello Class", Gohan heard a cheerful voice say, as soon as the busload of kids were at Capsule Corps main entrance. "As most of you know, my name is Bulma Briefs, and am going to be your tour guide for the next two days". The entire class, except for Gohan, cheered at this announcement. "I am going to take you inside first, and let you put your things away. I have a room for every two students, and I am going to show you to where the rooms are located. If you don't know where you are going, you will get lost, so please pay close attention to where we are headed", Bulma chirped to the class, which was still staring at her in awe.  
  
Bulma walked threw the main gates, and started to navigate her way to the rooms, when she was hit by a bluish-purple blur. (Guess who). "Hi mom", a voice squeaked from Trunks, who was clinging to his mom's leg, "I'm hungry".  
  
"Umm, class", Bulma said, a bit annoyed that Trunks wasn't with his dad, "This is my son Trunks".  
  
"Hi, Trunks", the class chorused together, staring at the son of the famous Bulma Briefs. They were all surprised how much energy he had, especially at 10 in the morning! Trunks just ignored the classes stare and continued to bug his mom about being hungry, when he recognized a familiar ki.  
  
"Mommy", Trunks chirped happily, realizing whose ki it was that he recognized, "why didn't you tell me Gohan was visiting today?" Bulma looked in bewilderment at her son, when she heard a gasp and a groan coming from the group of kids. The gasp, from Videl learning the Gohan knew the Briefs, and the moan from Gohan knowing that one of his secrets was just revealed. Slowly Gohan walked to the front of the class and greeted Bulma.  
  
"Hi Bulma, hi Trunks", Gohan said glumly, upset that this secret was revealed before he could talk to Bulma about it Bulma suddenly engulfed Gohan in a tight bear hug. "How are you?". The class stared at Gohan in disbelief. Who would of thought that the bookworm Gohan knew people in such high places, and why was she hugging him?  
  
"I'm fine", Bulma said, still enveloping Gohan in a hug. "I'm surprised you managed to hide for so long", Bulma chuckled, realizing he had been hiding his ki.  
  
"Me to", Gohan said. Gohan turned back to the class to go back to his spot, when Trunks tackled him. "Hey squirt", Gohan said to the bluish purple blur climbing him.  
  
The class gasped when the little energetic kid tackled Gohan, and started to climb him like a jungle gym. Videl stared at this, and wondered why Gohan didn't fall over. He didn't look very strong, and just had almost 60 pounds run strait into him! He didn't even seem to notice when the kid started to climb up his leg.  
  
"Hi, Gohan.", Trunks replied excitedly, hoping he got himself a playmate, "Do you wanna spar with me, dad's in the g r and wants me to train, but it will be a lot more fun with you there, even if you can't se..." Before Trunks could finish his sentence, Gohan clamped his hand over the little boys mouth before he spilled any drastic secrets. (btw, gr is gravity room in case you didn't know)  
  
"Bulma, may Trunks and I be excused", Gohan asked to the owner of Capsule Corps.  
  
"Sure thing Gohan", Bulma replied, "You know where to come when you rejoin us, bye". Bulma then started to head down towards the rooms, with the rest of the class trailing behind her, wondering about what Trunks said.  
  
While Videl was walking towards the rooms, she thought over what Trunks had said. See wondered what Trunks meant when he said training, surely a blind kid wouldn't know martial arts, or would he?  
  
Videl decided to stop thinking so intensely, and enjoy the tour that Bulma Brief was giving her class. Videl followed silently, while the class walked deeper into capsule corp. When they finally reached the rooms Bulma spoke up, "Class, there is two people to each room. Due to the fact your teachers asked me, there will be no boy-girl pairings in ANY room, and if caught in a room with the opposite sex after eleven, I will have no choice but to ask you to leave. Understand?"  
  
Bulma heard a couple of groans in the back, and rather reluctantly all of the kids shook there heads up and down. "Umm Bulma", Videl said raising her hand high over her head. "You are aware we have an uneven amount of students".  
  
Bulma thought about this for a second and then replied, "Alright, thanks, ummm what's your name?".  
"Videl, my name is Videl", Videl said to Bulma.  
  
"Thanks Videl, but I have a solution to the problem, when Gohan comes down here, will you please tell him to use his family's suite?".  
  
"Ummm, sure", Videl replied.  
  
"Alright then, everyone. You have the next two hours to do as you like. IF any of you do martial arts, there is a gym down the hall, bye", Bulma quietly walked down the hall trying to find out where her son and Gohan went off to.  
  
"Trunks", Gohan told the little boy, in a different part of the building, "Please do not mention ANYTHING about Cell, Frieza, or martial arts in front of my class, and especially not the fact I am blind".  
  
"Alright", Trunks said, while bouncing up and down, "but can I still play with your friends?" Trunks looked up at Gohan with huge eyes, and then realized it wouldn't work on him. Damn, Trunks thought silently to himself.  
  
"How about this, if you are good, I'll meet you at 2am to train, deal?" Gohan asked the little kid, knowing bribery was the only was to keep his mouth shut.  
  
"Deal", Trunks said, knowing if he was patient, Gohan would make this offer. Pleased with himself Trunks bounced down the hallway, going to train by himself.  
  
Gohan quickly walked to the guest wing of Capsule Corps, and sensed that the class was already there. He was about to ask where he should stay, when he felt Videl's ki come towards him. "Hi Gohan", Videl asked, with venom in her voice. "Why didn't you tell me that you knew the owner of capsule corps?"  
  
"Umm, I didn't think it was important", Gohan told Videl, while scratching the back of his neck.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T THINK IT WAS IMPORTANT", Videl screamed at Gohan.  
  
"Well, I've known her practically my whole life, and my dad knew her since he was a child", Gohan answered. Yet another one of his secrets has been revealed to Videl.  
  
Videl looked quizzically at Gohan. She thought to herself, that since he was so naïve he probably didn't know how influential Bulma Briefs was. Videl decided to drop the subject, knowing that she wasn't going to get anywhere. "Oh, and Gohan", Videl quickly said, remembering what Bulma told her to tell Gohan, "Bulma told me to tell you that you should stay in your family suite".  
  
"Thanks", Gohan said, and walked down the corridor and disappeared. Gohan slowly walked over to his room, when he realized he didn't know where the class was going to meet after they got settled in. Promptly Gohan turned around, and went in search of Videl, so she could tell him where to go. He carefully navigated himself through the hallways of capsule Corp, following Videl's signature ki. After what seemed like an eternity, he reached Videl's ki signal, and went up to her sheepishly. "Umm, Videl", Gohan asked, facing in Videl's general direction, "When should we meet up with Bulma".  
  
"She said she'd come to pick us up", Videl answered, and then realized that Gohan was staying in a different part of the building. Videl was about to tell him that it was okay if he decided to hang out with her for a while, until Bulma came, but then realized that Bulma was already walking back up the hallway, to get the class.  
  
"Hi Gohan", Bulma said cheerfully to Gohan, "I'm glad you came back here, now I won't have to go fetch you, and Videl, can you please get your classmates here, so we can start the tour?", Bulma asked Videl.  
  
"Sure", Videl answered sweetly, and turned around to get the rest of her classmates out of their rooms.  
  
"So Gohan, I didn't know you were coming on this trip", Bulma told Gohan as soon as Videl left the hallway.  
  
"Yeah, my mom made me come", Gohan answered Bulma, knowing she was wondering why Gohan even bothered showing up, considering the fact he came here at least once a week to train with her husband.  
  
"Oh, I understand", Bulma said chuckling slightly. She should of known that Chichi would send him because it was school funded. Bulma was going to talk more to Gohan when she realized that the rest of the class was walking up the hallway.  
  
"We're here", Videl yelled to Bulma, while walking up the hallway with the rest of the class excitedly waiting for the tour.  
  
"Thanks Videl", Bulma answered to the pig-tailed girl. Bulma turned away from Gohan to face his class. "Hi everyone, we are now going to visit the gyms of capsule corp for the next hour. I know most people are not aware that there are new training machines being built here, and you will be the first peopl to try my new inventions." Bulma led the earger class to the gym, and silently hoped to herself that Vegeta wasn't using the new equipment.  
  
End of chapter 4  
  
A/n : I am soooo sorry that it took so long for me to get this chapter out, but to compensate I made this chapter over 3,000 words long. Please review and thank you for all of your patients.  
  
Next Chapter: The class goes down to the training room, but guess who is already there? Will anymore of Gohan's secrets be revealed, And what happened to make him blind? Will he tell Videl? Please read the next exiting chapter, coming out soon  
  
Thank you for all of the review ^_^ Please review again!  
  
R  
  
RE  
  
REV  
  
REVI  
  
REVIE  
  
REVIEW  
  
P  
  
PL  
  
PLE  
  
PLEA  
  
PLEAS  
  
PLEASE  
  
^_^ 


	5. Part 1 Strength

I am so sorry that I haven't updated in soooo long, but fear not, this story will not be forgotten. Between school, and work I had almost no time to do anything, I am sincerely sorry for the long time between updates, so I will try and make this chapter extra-god. Also thank you to my reviewers, it means a lot . Anyway on with the story...  
  
Blinded Chapter 5  
  
Recap: Bulma was just bringing Gohan's class into the special training area.  
  
Bulma led the rambunctious student's through the complex hallways of capsule corps, and stopped at the end of a small hallway, which had a blue door. Gohan groaned in the back of the hall, realizing where he was. Why on Earth would Bulma bring Gohan's class o the gravity room?  
  
"Class, today you are going to see one of my greatest technological advances to the martial artist world." Bulma chirped excitedly to the class, hoping that Vegeta wasn't in the gravity room training. Bulma opened the blue door, and walking inside, quickly peering into the clear glass windows, which showed the inside of the gravity room. Bulma sighed happily at the sight that greeted her, no one was training in the gravity room, so it would be safe to show the class. Bulma turned around and started to speak some more.  
  
"Everyone, this small room you see here is called the gravity room. This room has the ability to manipulate the gravitational pull of the room, and make it have a more or a less pull. Now if you follow me, please come into the room and I am going to show you how it works". The lass anxiously followed Bulma into the room, whispering to each other how cool she was, well everyone except for Gohan and Videl.  
  
"I can't believe Bulma is showing everyone this invention', Gohan mumbled lowly under his breath", Videl overheard him and gave him a funny look, even though he couldn't see it.  
  
"What do you mean, what is so bad about this room", Videl asked, wondering what is so dreadful about a room which can manipulate energy. Videl turned back around, and realized that her entire class was already in the gravity room watching Bulma give her presentation. Hastily, Videl pulled Gohan into the room with her, and led him over to the crowd of students, in time to hear the end of Bulma's presentation.  
  
"So now class, I am going to turn on the gravity machine, and put it at 1.25 times earth's gravitational pull. I want you to experience the machine first hand" Bulma walked over to the control panel when someone threw the door open.  
  
"ONNA", Vegeta yelled (who else ) angrily at his wife, "why are there brats in MY gravity room". Vegeta glared menacingly at the class, but his eyes stopped at Gohan and Videl. Gohan was currently groaning and mumbling something, while Videl was staring at him wondering what he was doing. "Kakarotto's son, why are you here", Vegeta growled at poor Gohan.  
  
"Well, Vegeta", Gohan started glaring with unseeing eyes in Vegeta's direction, "I am here on a class trip, why do you care". The class looked at Gohan, because they were seeing a side to him they have never seen. Gohan, the class nerd, was talking back to someone who looked like he could tear him limb from limb!  
  
"Me and you, sp...", Vegeta started to bark, but was (thankfully), interrupted by a very angry Bulma.  
  
"VEGETA", Bulma roared, "if you finish that sentence you will get no food for one week, do you understand. If you want to train wait for ten minutes and then I will be gone, until then sit I the corner and do nothing". The class stared (which they seem to be doing a lot of), at Bulma, and then watched as Vegeta sulked to a corner of the room, and gracefully sat down. "Anyway class', Bulma started again, but this time much cheerier, "we will start your experience." Bulma walked over to the control panel and started to type in buttons and words, meanwhile Videl started to speak to Gohan.  
  
"Gohan, what did that man want to say to you", Videl asked Gohan. Gohan quickly thought about an answer, but then realizing she already knew fought, he felt no harm in telling her the truth, more or less.  
  
"He was going to ask me to spar", Gohan answered nonchalantly, keeping his attention on the pissed off ki in the corner (Vegeta's ).  
  
"Oh", Videl said, but then suddenly felt like something really heavy was placed on her. She glanced up at Gohan and realized that he didn't even act like he felt anything.  
  
"So class, this is what the gravity room does. For those of you who want to try this out on a higher level, I ask for you to stay with my loving husband, and he will willingly help you." Bulma said, putting an emphasis on loving and willing. Bulma then turned off the gravity machine and led most of the class to another part of the building. After the class finished leaving the only people whom stayed behind were Videl and Gohan. (I really feel bad for Gohan. I mean between Vegeta and Videl!)  
  
End of chapter 5  
  
A/N- I am sooooo sorry that this chapter is rally really short, but I promise I will get out a longer chapter than this within the week. I have to study for finals, which start tomorrow, so I hope you understand! If I fail them I won't be allowed on my computer ::gasp::. Thank you again for still reading this story even after my long break, I absolutely promise I will update soon, if I don't someone review and tell me to update soon! Thank you soooo much for understanding. Please review, the more reviews the quicker I will get my next chapter out! 


	6. Part 2 Descent

Blinded Chapter 6  
  
Videl was staring curiously at Vegeta, who was still sitting in the corner that Bulma put him in. She watched as the rest of the class anxiously followed Bulma out of the Gravity Room, and to another part of the Capsule Corp complex building. Videl turned around to look at Gohan now, who was leaning on a wall, looking extremely, pissed off. "Gohan", Videl started to ask Gohan, "why are you in such a bad mood today".  
  
Before Gohan was able to answer, Vegeta got up and butted in. "Weakling', Vegeta started, being his normal self, "move aside." Vegeta advanced towards Gohan, carefully cloaking his kai so he would not know, and punched Gohan right in the stomach. Gohan flew, rather painfully (or so it looked) into the wall of the gr. Videl looked astonished at Vegeta for his strength, he was really, really strong for someone of such short stature. Suddenly Videl snapped back to her normal self.  
  
"Hey, what do you think you are doing?" Videl yelled enrage at the short man in front of her. "Don't you know that Gohan is blind", Videl suddenly gasped at what she said. Did Vegeta already know this, or did she just let one of Gohan's many secrets slip out. Before Videl could ponder this any longer, she heard a groan from behind her. She turned around and looked amazed at Gohan, who was getting up from his previous place, with an extremely pissed off look on his face.  
  
"What was that for", Gohan yelled angrily at Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta glared at Gohan, knowing the boy would feel the angry eyes on him. "You are getting lazy, you need to train some more", Vegeta said gruffly. He might not like Kakaroto's son, but that was no reason for him to start getting weak. Vegeta walked up to the panel of the gravity room, which determined how much the gravitation pull in the room would be. Yet before he could do anything Videl started yelling at him.  
  
"So you knew that he was blind this whole time, and yet you punched him anyway", an enraged Videl yelled out to Vegeta, glaring with fury in her blue eyes. "Why would you do such a thing without a warning?"  
  
"Shut up Videl, there is more to me than you know!" Gohan yelled out angrily, all of sudden the room was quiet. Gohan almost never yelled out. Videl stared at the young demi-saiyajin in disbelief. Why would he all of a sudden get upset? Before she could think about the reason she heard him start speaking again. "Just because I may be blind, does not mean that I am a cripple", Gohan continued on , "I can still sense what is around me, and you don't have to be protective of me because of it."  
  
"I'm sorry", Videl mumbled to the enraged Gohan. She did not mean to make him this mad, she was just trying to help him out.  
  
Gohan turned around from the wall, and turned his head towards Videl's kai, "It's my own fault anyway, that I'm blind". Before Videl could think of anything Gohan stormed towards the door of the gravity room and rushed out. Videl, witnessing all of this, sat heavily on the floor sitting Indian style. "Why does he keep blaming himself", Videl mumbled to herself. No one Gohan's age should feel responsible for such a horrible thing that happened, it's not like it was his fault. Videl thought to herself, on the cold metal floor of the gravity room, when she heard someone walk towards her. Quickly she swiveled her head around, and stared at Vegeta who was walking towards her.  
  
"Let him be", Vegeta told Videl gruffly. "There are many things that have happened in his life, which he may not be responsible for, yet takes the responsibility on himself. I may not of liked his father, yet he still blames himself for his death. I know not what he told you, about his... incident, but his father sacrificed himself for the safety of Gohan, and it was in no ways Gohan's fault for what happened to him."  
  
Videl stared in amazement at Vegeta. He did not look like someone who cared about other people, but inwardly he did. She knew that Gohan blamed himself for his blindness, but how could it be his fault?  
  
Gohan sat down heavily on the couch in his room. (Since he is always at capsule Corp, Bulma gave him his own suite of rooms ) He couldn't believe he ran out on Videl again. He knew that it had been years since Cell, but whenever someone brought it up he couldn't hold back his emotions. Everyone kept telling him it wasn't his fault for his father's demise, but he couldn't help feeling that way. He should have had better control over his saiyajin side, instead of letting his pride get the best of him. IF he didn't boast for those few minutes, he could have saved his father's life... as well as his own eyesight. Sighing heavily, Gohan got p and decided to start tracking down Videl's kai, which he realized was still in the gravity room. Gohan got p off of the couch, and started down the twists and turns of the hallway's in Capsule Corp. Before long he reached the gravity room, and walked in.  
  
Videl heard a small creak and decided to see what it was. For those last few minutes, after Vegeta left, she was thinking about what he said. Obviously he knew a lot about Gohan's life, and knew what really happened that fateful day, which caused Gohan's dad to die, and Gohan's sight to be robbed from him.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Author's notes: I am so very sorry I haven't updated in sooooooo long. I have been working at a camp with 3 year olds, and they have been tiring me out !!, I will try much harder to move my lazy ass, and start working on my stories. I am so sorry for my laziness! Anyway, I hope you like this new chapter, and I am also going to start answering people's questions...yay!  
  
Answer 1. A lot of people keep asking why Gohan couldn't use the dragonballs to wish his sight back, and there is a good reason! Shenlon couldn't grant his wish due to something that is going to happen later on hint  
  
Answer 2. I am going to try and start updating more, for all of those people who keep asking! Your constant reviews really make me happy, which is why I am starting to work on my stories more. I found out if I did a little each day, eventually it would get done! Yay  
  
Answer 3. Yes, eventually Videl is going to realize more of Gohan's secrets, but I am not sure to what extent, also for all those people wondering the next chapter might have a flashback of what happened after the fight, which also will help with the dragooned question, and have Videl realize more of Gohan's secret.  
  
Anyway, thank you again sooo much for all of the readers of this fanfic, and due to your reviews, I am going to get back in gear and start updating more frequently, I hope you liked this chapter and as always please  
  
R  
  
E  
  
V  
  
I  
  
E  
  
W 


	7. Part 3 Crash

Blinded Chapter 7

A/N- I am so sorry that I haven't updated as much as I would like to. During the summer I work at a camp and am in my school's marching band. Anyway tomorrow is the last day of band amp (and NO, it's not like in American Pie!) so I decided to write today because I am sooooo happy that band camp is over...YAY! ... anyway on with the story.

Blinded Chapter 7

Gohan was almost to the Gravity Room, when he heard Vegeta storm out of the room, walking heavily on his feet. Before Gohan could do anything, Vegeta grabbed his arm, with enough force to subdue him, and started to talk to him in a low and menacing tone.

"Gohan, you should tell your mate about your life", Vegeta told an angry Gohan. He knew that he usually acted like an arrogant prince (which is what he is ) but knew the importance of a mate. As the last remaining full blooded saiyajin, he was the only one who knew you only had one true mate, and one she was gone, there would be no other. Vegeta looked up at Gohan looking at his shocked face, and let go of Gohan's arm and continued down the corridor, knowing that Gohan got the point.

Gohan felt Vegeta's ki diminish as he got farther into the maze called capsule Corps. He knew he

felt something about Videl, but wasn't sure what. He also knew deep within his heart, he should tell her about the events in his life. He just wasn't sure if he was ready to reveal all about him yet, or if he should wait longer. He knew eventually she would find everything out, being the obstinate person she is. Gohan sighed heavily and opened the door to the gravity room, and walking in, quietly closing the door behind him.

Videl turned around, aghast that Gohan was standing behind her, a mere ten minutes after he stormed out on her! Videl opened her mouth, but was interrupted before she could even start talking!

"Videl, I'm sorry I've been a bit moody lately', Gohan muttered towards Videl. He wasn't very good apologizing about his behavior, because his family and friends already knew about it, but he felt it was the right thing to do.

"I'm the one who should be sorry', Videl blurted out right after Gohan finished speaking. "I shouldn't of been so pushy about learning your past. It is not right of me to always be putting my nose in other's people's business."

Gohan stared at Videl's wavering ki. It felt like she was about to cry. She truly was sorry fur butting into his life, one too many times. "It's okay", Gohan quietly said to Videl, "I think you have a right to know why I am always so temperamental." Gohan sat down Indian-style on the old metal floor of the gravity room, and waited until he heard Videl's body thud on the floor near him. "Well, I've had some pretty bad experiences in the past", Gohan started out truthfully. He decided that he would reveal some stuff about himself, but not all. He didn't want Videl finding out he was an alien just yet.

Videl looked at Gohan, who sat in front of her. She couldn't believe he was actually willing to tell her his life story. After trying so hard to find out his secret, he was here telling it to her. Videl carefully turned towards Gohan and settled down, so she could hear everything he said.

Gohan was starting to have second thoughts about telling Videl, but opened his mouth anyway. "When I was young," Gohan started, figuring out how to tell Videl about his kidnapping without revealing his... special powers to her, "I was kidnapped. My Uncle Raditzs tried to abduct me, but luckily my dad... fought him off. Later after this one of my father's friends, Piccolo brought me to a remote Island, to train my body in martial arts. He thought it would be fit for me to learn, so I could protect myself. Anyway, he stranded e on the Island for a year. With nothing to eat or any real tools, except for a sword".

Videl gasped as she started to here the story. How had Gohan survived a FULL year with nothing but a sword on an Island, when he was no older than five or six years! Videl then realized that Gohan stopped speaking after her loud gasp. Videl quieted down, and once more put her full attention on Gohan's story.

"Surprised, aren't you?" Gohan chuckled, "anyway, just to tell you I wasn't blind yet. Anyway after that came a few more bad guys, but I am not going to bore you with the long details. Then a few years ago a monster came along. He terrorized the Earth, threatening to blow it up unless someone could defeat him. For one week my dad and I trained vigorously, hoping to defeat the evil monster, so peace could be restored once more. Yet in the battle things did not go to plan. My dad was being worn down, and fast. When he decided to give up, when he could fight no longer, he told the monster I would fight in his place. I was still young at the time, and frightened, but I forgot everything in the midst of battle. Unfortunately when it came time to defeat the monster, my own damn pride got the better of me. My dad sacrificed himself, so I could rectify my mistake. So I could save everyone. I defeated the monster, but in the shock of losing my dad, he was able to get in a swipe at my eyes, stealing away my sight. Afterwards I locked myself up in my room, for weeks. Wallowing in my own self-pity. That is, until I found out I would soon be a big brother. Then I started to re-emerge from my cocoon. Allowing myself once more to live." Gohan became quiet, finally finished with his long and sad tale.

Videl looked up at Gohan, tears running down her cheeks, dripping steadily onto the floor. She couldn't believe how much pain and anguish Gohan went through, in a mere 17 years of his life. Slowly Videl wiped away her salty tears, and leaned over and embraced Gohan, whose own tears were pouring silently down his face. "It's okay", Videl murmured soothingly to the distraught Gohan, whose own story upset him, "It's okay"...

To be continued

A/N: I hoped you liked this new chapter... Hopefully I will have another chapter out in another week or two. Please review and THANK YOU SO MUCH to everyone who reviewed to my last chapter.


	8. Gomen Nasai but the story must go on!

Author's Note: I am soooooo sorry I haven't updated in soooo long! My computer is DEAD, i haven't had it for weeks ::sob::, so here i am at my friends house updating for you, so you all know i didn't give up on my fic. I'm sorry if it is soo short, but i don't have much time to write it in.  
  
Blinded chapter 8:  
  
GOhan sat on the cold floor of the Gravity Room, still embraced in Videl's warm arms. He had just t old his life story, very abbreviated but it still hurt him inside."Videl", Gohan murmered, "We should go catch up with the group".  
  
Videl stared down at Gohan still lying in her arms. She slowly nodded her head, and got up with Gohan by her side. Sjhe was still processing what he had told her. The blind boy in front of her was stronger than she had ever thought possible, not just physically, but mentally as well. "Let's go", Videl told her hurt friend, and arm in arm they started to leave the gravity room.  
  
"soo..."Gohan muttered at Videl, still ashamed of everything he had just told her. It was not like him to break down and start sobbing in front of other people. Ever since the Cell Game's he had been very introverted, not telling anyine his thoughts. Gohan started to think up of what to say, when it hit him, he should try acting fine, at least in front of his classmates. "Videl, please don't tell anyone about this", Gohan pleaded.  
  
"I won't", Videl swore, and they continued to walk down the bleak corridors of capsule corp. After a few minutes, Gohan tracked down his class using his kai, he carefully wiped his eyes,so no tears were present, and walked towards his class.  
  
End of chapter 8  
  
A/N: I know that this is really short, but my friend is getting mad at me b/c i am ignoring her to write this. My computer should be up within the week, so when i get it back i PROMISE to update. I am soo sorry this has taken so long, please forgive me... Gomen Nasai. 


	9. Ascending Feelings rest of chapter 8

A/N: I am so sorry that I did not update in over a month. To make it up to all of you I am going to try and make this the best chapter yet. I hope you enjoy it

Blinded: chapter 8

Videl and Gohan walked quietly back to the rest of the class. When they got there Bulma looked up and cheerfully greeted them.

"Hi Gohan and Videl, welcome back. Did you two enjoy your stay in the gravity room", Bulma asked, her voice laced with sincerity, sine Vegeta relayed what happened only minutes earlier.

"We're fine Bulma", Gohan said to her, while staying close to Videl. He hated feeling pitied, but he could not do anything about it. He could literally feel Videl and Bulma's pity radiating off of them. Gohan shook his head, clearing it of all of the bad thoughts, and took upon his cheerful demeanor once more. "So, what are we doing next Bulma?"

Bulma stared at the demi-saiyajin amazed at how easily he could hide his feelings from everyone. "We are going to eat, Gohan. SO everyone please follow me to the kitchen were I will have my chef cook for us."

The whole class followed Bulma into the kitchen, with Videl and Gohan lagging behind the rest. Slowly they followed her, only to be bombarded by Erasa and Sharpner.

"What did you do in the Gravity Room with Gohan, Videl", Erasa chirped, "you were in there awfully long".

"Yeah, I didn't know you had it in you", Sharpner teased Gohan. Immediately both young fighters realized what their two friends were implying and blushed heavily.

"We were doing nothing', Videl and Gohan both said at exactly the same time. The both glanced (or felt each other's ki) at each other and burst out laughing. They quickly went to the kitchen to eat, leaving Erasa and Sharpner behind, quite stunned.

After a long and delicious meal, Bulma told them they could all go to the recreational rooms if they wanted too, or to their bedrooms. The students filed out of the room, chattering loudly to each other. Videl waited for Gohan to finish eating and together they started to head towards Gohan's private rooms. She was not going to miss this opportunity to find more of Gohan's secrets. After several silent minutes of walking down corridors, they arrived to the wing, which held Gohan's rooms.

Gohan walked over to the door, and murmuring a password the door opened up for him. Videl gasped when she saw the room. It was positively huge. The room was more like a suite, with a mini-fridge and everything (in case Gohan needed a midnight snack…or twenty).

"Wow Gohan", Videl muttered in appreciation. Looking around again she noticed many pictures scattered around the room. She wondered to herself why they were there when Gohan was unable to see them, while that thought was running threw her head, she also realized there were no new pictures. Walking around she glanced at each picture, which mostly consisted of the same few people. She looked closely at one and then gasped in realization. In the picture there was ChiChi, the daughter of the ox-king, and Son Goku. Both of those people were famous martial artists. Why didn't Gohan tell her that his parents were famous?

"So, Videl", Gohan spoke quietly, awakening Videl from her previous stupor, "is there anything else you want to know, while you nose around my room/" Videl blushed a brilliant scarlet, realizing Gohan sensed her going through his stuff. She forgot that even though he was blind, he still had a way to sense what was around him.

"I'm sorry", Videl muttered to Gohan, ashamed of being caught, at this rate she would never uncover all of his secrets. "I should be going now", and Videl swiftly left the room, to catch up with the rest of her classmates.

Gohan glared sightlessly at the door, as Videl slammed it behind her. Slowly he walked over to his bed, and dropped onto it into a heap. Why does stuff like this always happen tome? Gohan muttered inside of his head. He had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that Videl found something else out. He realized now it was stupid to allow her to enter his rooms. He forgot about all of the pictures he placed there, before that horrific fight with Cell.

Videl walked quickly down the corridor, digesting the new information she learned. She had no idea that Gohan, the blind kid had such famous parents. She knew now why he knew how to fight, why he held himself like a warrior. In simple words, he was. Videl continued to blindly walk down the hallway until she caught sight of Vegeta. Vegeta glared at the human, and started to slowly walk towards her.

Vegeta slowly walked, wondering why he was being so nice to an onna (female), and a human one at that. He realized there was something about her that intrigued him, she acted more like a saiyajin woman, than a small pathetic weakling human girl. "Did Gohan clear stuff up with you"; Vegeta asked gruffly, his voice devoid of any emotion.

"Yes", Videl said quietly, staring at the short, muscular man in front of her. She knew that he was feared everywhere, and the newspapers had once quoted him as being a 'mentally unstable murderer' (until he 'persuaded' them otherwise), yet he was being, humane towards her. "Thank you", Videl quietly whispered again, barely making her voice audible. She knew without his presence, Gohan would never say anything.

Vegeta snorted at her and walked away, leaving Videl in the hallway alone, to think about what had happened over the course of the day, until then.

End

I am sooooooo sorry I haven't updated as much as I would like to, but with school and everything, I've had no time! I hope you will review, and I would like to wish you all a happy New Year!

Please hit the pretty button that says review, and give me ideas of what you would like to happen

R

E

V

I 

E

W Please


	10. Interlude

Blinded- Interlude

Videl sat in the hallway, thinking about what Vegeta just said. She never realized how hard it must have been to train, in order to fight for your life at such a young age. Sighing heavily, Videl slowly got up, and started to walk back to the rest of the class. Walking slowly and rather subdued she trudged along the hallways, deep in thought, not realizing where she was going.

"Crap", Videl thought to her, realizing she had no idea where she was, "How am I going to get back to class, this building is like a maze!" Videl started to look around, trying to recognize where she was, and began the arduous journey back to the group.

End- Interlude

A/N- I am sooooooo sorry it took so long to update, I promise to get a nice long chappie out within the next week or two. My muse finally came back after a year long hiatus


	11. Part 1 Que Sera Sera

Blinded

Videl felt like she had been wandering around the twisting corridors of Capsule Corp for hours, even though it was only for a few minutes. "ARG!" Videl shrieked with fury, trying to regain her composure, and figure out where her class was. After a few more minutes of wandering the hallway, she finally found her goal. She walked into her room, shutting the door behind her, and settled down for the night. She couldn't wait until the next day began.

The next day

"Hey, Videl", Erasa squealed with girlish delight, " you have been gone, for like ever".

Videl shook her head slowly, at how ditzy Erasa was acting, and yet happily trotted over to her. Her class was now in the kitchen, eating the delicious breakfast that was prepared for them. Videl looked around, and realized that Gohan had found his way back to the back of the room, and was sitting by Sharpner talking to him about something. Videl slowly ventured across the crowded kitchen, towards Gohan and Sharpener. "Hey guys", Videl said quietly, hoping that Gohan wasn't really that mad at her anymore for prodding into his life, "How are you guys".

Gohan stared at Videl, with unseeing eyes. He could notice how much her ki was trembling whenever she talked to him. "I'm fine", he said just as quiet, hoping to convey the fact that he wasn't that mad at her. AT looked back down, and continued to devour his food. Videl shook her head at him, wondering where all of the food went. He was in such good shape and so thin. How could he eat so much food!

Videl sat on the little stool in front of her, and started to help herself to the food that wasn't on Gohan's massive plate. When she was nearly finished eating, Bulma came in to tell the class what they would be doing for the last full day of their trip. Videl only could hope that it was something fun, and not to educational.

"Class, I hoped you liked your rooms last night, and this delicious breakfast", Bulma addressed to the kids. She knew what was going on between Gohan and Videl, because her husband told her last night. She vowed she would find a way to hook them up,. She could tell they were smitten, but would not let it on to each other. "Today we will be grouping in pairs, which I have already made". The class groaned at her proclamation, and hoped that it would be an exciting activity. "We shall be going into my personal labs,. Once more, and each of you will be able to try and create your own invention, but first the groups".

Bulma started to read her list she compiled last night, yet Videl wasn't paying close attention. She just hoped that she wouldn't be paired up with Gohan, because she was embarrassed about how she acted the other day. Suddenly, she felt someone tap her gently o the shoulder, and was that it was Sharpner.

"Hey babe, did you hear? We are partners!" Shaprner exclaimed happily. Videl let out a sigh of relief, joyous that she was not paired up with Gohan.

"So what should we work on?" Videl inquired, wondering what Sharpner would want to do. She was pretty positive that he would want to work on something that would help him to work out. He could be such a narcissist at times, well almost all of the time.

"I'm not sure babe, shouldn't Gohan get say to? I mean I want to make exercise equipment, but the wimp wouldn't be able to handle the strain." Videl glanced up at Gohan, realizing with a groan, they must have been placed in a group of three, seeing how they were an odd number. Videl groaned and waited to see what he would say in retaliation to Sharpners asinine comment. She knew what his capabilities were.

Gohan looked over at Sharpner and Videl, wondering what they would be making. He knew Videl wouldn't try to pry anymore secrets out of him just yet, so was content with any idea she would have. "Why don't we have Videl choose?', Gohan asked Sharpner.

"Sure thing, wimp", Sharpner replied, gleefully hoping Videl would choose something that would help him build his great physique.

Videl thought about what she could make, that would be helpful to Gohan's predicament. Even though she didn't let on, she happened to be very bright, and enjoyed creating new things. "Why don't we create a program that will allow blind people to know read capsules. You know like a chip or something that will read the number out loud, so the person will know what is in their hand. Gohan was a bit startled that she would think of that, and realized, rather subdued, that it was for him. Together the three of them started off towards the lab that Bulma assigned them. They anxiously moved forwards down the twisting hallways, wondering what the day had in store for them.

End

A/N- I hope you guys like this chapter, which is definitely longer than the last one. Hopefully if I have time the next one will be even longer thanks


	12. Hello Everyone!

Hi everyone

Hi everyone!! I just wanted you to know that I am starting to write for this story again…yay! I am sooo sorry for my long hiatus, high school was getting tough and now that I am in college I finally have time to write more (which is kinda ironic, but I am a junior and now an English major and I want to edit the earlier chapters). I am going to hopefully get a new chapter out within the next week, and take some time to edit and improve upon my earlier chapters. Thank you sooooooo much for the people who kept adding me to their author update lists, because without you I would not have been tempted to start writing again. So before I leave I am going to be nice (or horribly mean to some) and give you a sneak peak of what is to come.

Blinded- chapter 12

As Gohan walked down the twisting corridors with his friends, he started to get slightly anxious about the project they would be working on. Gohan was quite surprised that the group agreed to attempt to create a device that would help him to finally know what was in his capsules. The pen he had to read text was unable to operate on the curved surface of a capsule. Glancing over at his friends, using his ki, he noticed that Videl seemed to be deep in thought. Unknown to him, Videl was wondering to herself if she would even be able to help with the project.

Videl was never good with technology, other than piloting her helicopters and planes. She hoped that if she could come up with a good conception of how the chip would work, so Gohan would be able to turn it into reality. Videl was actually quite surprised that no one thought to put Braille on the capsule before, but in retrospect realized it would be hard to fit those tiny dots onto an object that miniscule. She hoped that they would be able to make a microchip small enough to fit neatly in with the capsule design.

Walking besides Videl and Gohan was Sharpener… who could only fume to himself that the weakling Gohan was trying to steal Videl from him. He was thinking about how he could enact revenge on him, and expose him for the wimp he was.

…. I know that was a tease, but I promise I will have a great chappie out hopefully by next week. I have almost no homework scheduled for the next week other than a random quiz or two. Thank you sooo much to those who have reviewed and within a week I hope everyone will be excited for the new chapter! Those three paragraphs were just some incite on what is to come... on the next exciting episode of DRAGON BALL Z!


End file.
